In the past it has been necessary to park recreational vehicles in specially prepared areas (complete with concrete slabs, etc.) in order to fully enjoy the surrounding out door environment. This is particularly true just after a rain storm when any more remote area would likely be muddy and wet. Another problem with more remote areas is the presence of thorny plants such as thistles or noxious weeds such as poison ivy. However, most RV users would prefer to habitat a more remote area if it were accessible without getting thoroughly caked with mud or otherwise assaulted by mother nature. These factors tend to limit the usefulness of mobile recreational vehicles. As will be seen, this invention overcomes these disadvantages in a simple and cost effective manner.